


Preparations

by syzygy_mellifluous



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous
Summary: Anna and Kristoff ponder nursery themes and paint colors as they prepare to bring their baby into the world.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007361
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my contribution for Kristanna Week Day 3 - Yellow! It’s a very loose follow up to my fic from yesterday’s prompt, Thankful, but it can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!!!

“I’m thinking...yellow,” Anna mused, her fingers poised on her chin in a thinking position as she glanced around the mostly empty room. She was doing her best to picture what the room would look like when it was completed, though the boxes of yet-to-be-assembled furniture were hindering her imagination. 

“ _Yellow_?” Kristoff questioned, clearly not seeing her vision.

“Yellow is cheerful. Yellow is neutral.”

“Yellow doesn’t seem neutral to me.”

“It’s one of the go-to colors that people buy when they don’t know the sex of a baby,” she explained. “And _someone_ doesn’t want to find out the sex until birth, ahem.”

“It’s exciting to _not_ know,” he countered. “It’s like waiting for Christmas morning when you’re a kid - you have no idea what you’re gonna get until you actually make it to that day.”

“I guess you’re right,” she muttered under her breath, hoping he wouldn’t hear it.

He cupped his hand behind his ear and leaned closer, a coy smile plastered across his face. “What was that? Did you just admit that I’m right about something?” 

She playfully narrowed her eyes. “Don’t make me repeat it. Now back to the paint color - it definitely has to be pale yellow, not a neon yellow.”

He furrowed his eyebrows together, taking another look around the room. “Do you really think that yellow will look good?”

“I think yellow will go nicely with the white crib,” she said, dropping her hand to rest on her swollen belly. “And I think yellow will help me feel awake when I’m ready to pass out from sleep-deprivation. It’ll be like artificial sunlight!”

“Alright, if that’s what you want, then I’ll make it happen,” he smiled wearily, laying his hand on top of hers.

“I want you to like it, too.”

“I’ll like it,” he assured her. “Yellow is...good.”

“Good,” she grinned. “Now I think that the crib should go over there, and then the dresser and the changing table could be on the opposite wall. And I’d like the rocker to be by the windows, so I can look outside during feedings.”

“Your wish is my command.” He glanced down at his watch. “We should probably head to the hardware store now so that way we have enough time to decide on a shade before they close.”

She shook her head. “You go, I’m too tired.”

“You trust me to pick out the right shade?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. “You know what, I’ll just grab a few samples so you can look at them and I can go back and pick it up another time.”

“Of course I trust you, honey. I want you to buy it _today_ ,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I know you’ll pick out the perfect shade.”

“No pressure,” he huffed. 

“And the sooner we get the room painted, the sooner we can build the crib!”

“I think what you mean to say is that the sooner _I_ paint the room, the sooner _I_ can put the crib together, because you will not be inhaling paint fumes or building furniture for the foreseeable future.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I should get going.”

She puckered her lips and he obliged her with a quick kiss. “Love you! Be careful.”

“Love you, too.”

Kristoff had foolishly assumed that there wouldn’t be a large selection of yellow paint at the store. When he arrived and saw the sheer amount of shades and different brands that the store was selling, his jaw nearly hit the floor and he knew that he would have to make his decision carefully. So, he perused the aisle of the store for what felt like hours and wound up choosing a pale yellow called “Honey Pot,” hoping that it would suit Anna’s taste. In his eyes, it was the perfect shade of yellow; it was noticeably yellow and not just cream-colored, it wasn’t obnoxiously bright, and it would be easy to paint over if they needed to repaint the room in the future.

When he returned home from the hardware store, paint in tow, he was hoping that he would find Anna upstairs in the nursery. Instead, he found her on the recliner in the living room, fast asleep. He thought back to the baby book he’d read, and remembered that pregnant women were not supposed to sleep on their backs and he instantly became panicked. 

He rushed over to her side, and gently shook her shoulder. “Anna? Anna, baby, wake up.”

She groaned, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not supposed to be sleeping on your back.”

She glared at him. “You should count your lucky stars that I can’t get up off this chair and tackle you.”

“I’m sorry, I just panicked,” he explained. “I read that it’s not good for the baby.”

“Oh, honey, I really appreciate that you’re concerned, but I was fine. _We_ were fine.”

“I’m _really_ sorry for waking you up, but on the plus side, I got the paint.”

“About that…”

“What?”

“I changed my mind. I don’t think we should paint the room yellow,” she said sheepishly, grabbing her phone and typing in the passcode. “I read online that yellow can be too over-stimulating for babies. It makes them fussier, and then they cry more.”

“Fantastic,” he muttered. 

“I think we should actually paint it light grey, and then get bedding that’s yellow and grey. And yellow curtains. Here, like this.”

She handed him the phone, which was displaying a picture of the nursery that she’d just described. She was right, the grey paint was infinitely better than the yellow. He sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know if the paint is returnable.”

“I’m sure it is,” she said, as he handed the phone back to her. “It’s not like you used any of it. People change their minds all the time.”

“I don’t know if there’s a ‘my pregnant wife is indecisive’ clause in their return policy, but I’ll look at the receipt.”

“You’re the best,” she smiled. 

“The store is closed but when I go back tomorrow you’re coming with me to pick out the grey paint. You have no idea how grueling it was to try and figure out what shade of yellow you’d like.”

“I’m not picky. As long as it wasn’t highlighter yellow, I wouldn’t have had any complaints.”

“I did my best, but I’m glad it’s going back because you changed your mind about the color altogether and not because you didn’t like the color I picked.”

“I’m sure the shade you picked was perfect,” she assured him before returning the recliner to its upright position and holding her arms out. “Would you mind helping me up? I wasn’t kidding when I said I couldn’t get out of this chair.”

* * *

Much later that night, Kristoff was preparing for the nursery to be painted; he moved the stack of boxes to the hallway, careful to leave room for them to pass by and had just finished laying the tarp on the floor when he heard Anna call him from their bedroom.

“Kristoff, I need your help!”

Her tone made it sound quite urgent and he immediately dropped what he was doing in order to rush to her side. “What’s wrong?” he asked, breathless from his sprint. 

Nothing appeared to be wrong at first glance; she was merely sat up in bed with her laptop resting on her thighs. She motioned for him to come closer. “I need your help picking a theme for the nursery.”

“Oh that’s it? You scared me, I thought something was wrong with you or the baby.”

“We’re fine, baby’s kicking up a storm,” she assured him, patting the top of her belly and smiling. “Just indecisive. Come look.”

He sat down next to her on the bed and she turned the laptop to face him. “What’re we looking at?”

“So, I really like this bedding here - yellow, grey, and white chevron. It incorporates the color of the walls and the crib with the paint color that we originally wanted.” She pointed to the picture on the screen before dragging her finger over to the picture next to it. “But this one is safari-themed. The crib sheet is yellow with cute baby monkeys and giraffes and zebras, but the comforter that comes with it is grey and white, so it works. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a big decision. Which do you like?”

“I can’t decide. I need your input.”

“I’m not really good at this stuff,” he insisted. “You’re better at the interior design stuff. I’ll stick to painting walls and building furniture.”

“But I want your help,” Anna pleaded with a pout. 

He looked back at the screen, studying each of the pictures before giving her his final verdict. “Baby animals.”

She smiled triumphantly. “That’s what I was thinking! I’m going to add it to our registry.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t decide,” he chuckled.

“I didn’t want you to be complaisant and go along with the one I like _because_ I like it. I value your opinion and this baby is as much yours as it is mine, so you should have a say.”

“That’s true but you’re the one who has to endure being pregnant. It’s only fair to let you have the final say.”

“Don’t make me power hungry,” she laughed. She closed the laptop and twisted to put it on her nightstand. “Next up, you’ll say that I get the final say on the name, too.”

He smiled coyly. “I’m definitely not saying that.”

“Drats.” She snapped her fingers in defeat.

“Only twelve more weeks. Can you believe it?”

“I can’t. I’m glad the morning sickness stage is over, but I don’t know how I can get any bigger than this. I’ve already lost the ability to see my feet when I’m standing. And the pressure on my back? Ugh, it’s the worst.”

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s not hard, it’s just a little overwhelming. I’m tired, and grouchy, and I feel like a walrus.” She turned her attention to her belly and poked at it with her finger. “And I wish you’d stop using my bladder as a punching bag.”

“You’re not a walrus. You’re beautiful, and strong, and if you need a back massage or you want your toes painted, then I’m your guy.”

She smiled. “Thank you, sweetie. And by the way, this baby is obsessed with you. Whenever you talk to me, it's nothing but nonstop kicks and somersaults. Here, feel,” she said, grabbing his hand and holding it to her belly. 

“That never gets old,” he smiled, relishing the sensation of the baby moving against his palm. 

“It’s all fun and games until there’s a foot lodged in your ribcage,” she giggled. 

“Feels like there’s a party in there,” he chuckled. “How about we make this a real party? I’ll bring you up some ice cream.”

“Ooh, ice cream in bed? That sounds wonderful.”

“Mint chocolate chip?”

Her eyes widened and she nodded excitedly. “Um, yes. How is it possible that you know what I’m craving before I do?”

He smirked. “I speak fluent Anna.” 


End file.
